


Academic Acendancy

by Onyxkiba



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxkiba/pseuds/Onyxkiba
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a Quirk-less boy, with no hope of becoming a hero. instead of giving up, he trained, grew stronger and worked harder than any to be a hero. it is said some are chosen by greatness and others have greatness thrust upon them. Izuku must come to learn that to be a hero requires great power, and with that great power, comes a greater responsibility.





	Academic Acendancy

Beep beep beep be-

A click followed by a groan echoed through a dark room as feet glided across the floor making very little sound in this quiet place. Fingers traced the wall before reaching their target, a light switch.

With a flick, we find the protagonist of this story. He would almost scream ‘normal’ if you looked at him from a distance, like all his interdimensional counterparts with messy green hair with black shadows, four symmetrical freckles on each cheek, and round dark green eyes. However, that's where the similarities end.

Izuku Midoriya, a boy of fourteen years old, stood up and stretched, feeling the pulls and pops of his muscles and bones as he got his clothes ready for the day. He walked towards the pull up bar he kept in his room, starting his morning workout. As he absent mindedly worked out, Izuku’s mind wandered to why he got up, or to work out.

A six year old Izuku sat by himself on a bench in the park. His red shoes dangled from the bench as he looked out at the playground silently. He jumped to his feet when he saw a kid fall to the ground, his light green v-neck t shirt and green shorts blew in the wind as he saw the kid cry at the bruise he got. 

Out before him, he saw his old friend Katsuki Bakugou and his crownies running around, bullying other kids. Izuku knew if he went over there they would turn their sights on him, his passed friendship meaning nothing to them, but Izuku knew what they were doing was wrong. So with a jump, Izuku ran towards the boy that had recently fallen, curling into a ball.

“Hey, are you ok?” Izuku asked while the boy looked up to Izuku with tears in his eyes before nodding, making sure Izuku turned to look back at his, hopefully still, friend.

Katsuki stood a few inches taller than Izuku, with ash blonde hair, red eyes, and a fair skin complexion. He wore tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, with a giant skull design in the front. He could have been considered a cute kid if not for the angry look in his eye or slightly malicious grin he sported.

“Get outta the way, Deku!” Katsuki barked out while watching his one time friend try to defend some loser.

It didn't matter to him however, if Deku got in the way, he’d get blown away too!

“Kacchan, what you’re doing is mean!” Izuku said, trying to peacefully get his friend to see the error in this.

“Yeah, move it!” one of his crownies said, completely missing what Izuku said, and based on Kacchan’s face, he wasn't listening either.

“If you dont stop being mean, I… I’ll never forgive you.” the green eyed boy warned slightly shaking as the other boys besides Katsuki laughed.

They all knew the green haired boy had no quirk or powers to speak of and as far as they knew, he had no way to defend himself. Deku always painted himself as weak, timid or non aggressive. An easy target, and while they remember him being nothing but kind and friendly to them, they also believed those without powers belonged underfoot or rather, didn't deserve to talk to them anyway they felt.

“Even though you’re quirkless…” Katsuki muttered with a smirk.

Causing and explosion with his fists Katsuki and his friends smirked before the big boned one to his left sprouted wings and charged for the quirkless boy, followed closely by his fellow crony and Bakugou. As he saw the boys approaching Izuku turned towards the downed boy who looked on with fear before he came to a decision.

Running to meet the boys head on, Izuku ducked under the bigger boy’s swing, grabbing his head before twisting, and slamming him to the floor before facing his next assailant. A boy who could elongate and stretch his fingers came up swiping with his fingers at a distance. Izuku dived through the space in between his fingers, rolling to land directly in front of him before punching the boy in his chin solidly. Following with a front kick to his chest, sending the boy rolling away.

The blond child paused in his charge seeing his other two friends get dispatched so easily. Was this the same Deku he could push around? Where was that timid posture? The non-threatening eyes he despised? Who the heck was this?

“Wha- what just happened?” Katsuki asked, eyes wide in confusion as Izuku’s voice cut through the silence, icy and sharp.

“I told you to stop,” Izuku reiterated as he stepped forward again, the boy he was defending watched on in awe as his savior walked forward unflinchingly, “But you didn't listen.” 

“Ehh!?” Katsuki exclaimed getting irritated at the Deku for not falling in line. His previous fear forgotten, “Why should I? I don’t have to listen to you!”

“Why? Because you have a powerful quirk? You think you can be mean to everyone?” The green haired boy asked before fixing his eyes on his one time friend.

Katsuki flinched back at Izuku’s intense green eyes feeling more put on the spot than before his anger resurfaced.

“Because I’m the best!” Katsuki said, “I can do what I want!”

“That's not what a hero would say.” Izuku said simply, standing directly in front of Katsuki, staring him down.

Baleful enraged red eyes peered into peaceful green as Katsuki flew into a new level of anger. How dare this… this quirkless loser, this bottom feeder talk to him like that. He knew what he said was right, however, Katsuki’s pride overshadowed that and he aimed a punch at Izuku’s face, aiming to blow his stupid face off.

His punch, went of with an explosion, clouding his vision slightly as he grinned, thinking the Deku was on his back right now, either out cold or in so much pain he’ll think twice before messing with him now. The smoke cleared and the blond child saw only space where his intended target was.

“You missed.” a voice behind him said before Bakugou turned his head directly into a fist.

Izuku didn't throw a punch, but his one time friend merely turned his head too quickly into the awaiting fist.

“Gah!” the red eyed boy gasped while falling back.

Without another word, Izuku walked away from the angry boy making his way to the end of the park, towards the boy he helped. Reaching him Midoriya paused and kneeled down.

“Hey, are you ok?” The boy paused before nodding and standing up, with a thanks he jumped up ran off to tell other kids what he saw as Izuku walked away headed home.

“Hey!” only to pause as Bakugou’s angry voice cut through the air before the green haired boy sighed.

“What?” Izuku asked innocently while turning back, a bored look playing across his features.

“I’m not done with you yet? The most amazing hero wins in the end!” Katsuki yelled and Izuku only sighed.

“Well, I’m done with you…” Izuku said simply while Katsuki hearing the casual dismissal growled.

“Get back here you quirkless loser!” Bakugou yelled as he charged, intent on knocking the freak back down to his place, beneath him.

“You can't win.” Izuku muttered but Bakugou heard him and yelled in indignation as Izuku leaned forward to dodge a swing from the red eyed boy.

“Yes i will! You’re nothing compared to me!” The ash blonde yelled as he continued to swing at his green haired opponent, only to miss.

“It’s bad to look down on people Bakugou, if you do…” Izuku said while he slipped around the angry boy’s swings and explosions.

“Shut up! I’m the best! No one is better than me!” Bakugou yelled in between punches, kicks and explosions cutting him off.

Shifting effortlessly around Bakugou’s wild swings, Izuku stepped into his personal space and landed a critical punch to the ash blonde boy’s stomach, doubling him over. Catching Bakugou by the jaw Izuku lifted him up to look in his eyes before continuing.

“You lose sight of your own weakness.” Red eyes widened at his peers words before Izuku nailed a cross against the other boys cheek knocking him to the ground with a yell.

“Now stop being mean!” Izuku said sternly. 

It would have been a cute sight, had he not just finished beating the school bullies. Walking away Izuku didn't stop as Bakugou slowly sat back up to watch his one time target walk away with a new feeling sitting in his chest. Defeat.

Making his way to his mother she waited patiently for him with a pleasant smile on her face. Inko Midoriya was a very beautiful, middle aged, woman. With shoulder length green hair done with a ponytail on the side. Izuku got his round green eyes from her, as well as his kind heart. 

“Hello Izuku! Did you have fun?” Inko Midoriya asked as he made his way over to her.

“Hey mom,” Izuku greeted with a small smile before it shifted into a disheartened frown, “Yeah, just trouble with Bakugou… I’m sorry i got into a fight.”

“Oh Izuku…” His mother fretted, checking him over for injuries, “It’s ok, baby. Are you hurt?”

His mother was a kind hearted woman. She considered Izuku her joy and, given the information the doctors gave them, her most precious person, to be protected. The doctor telling them her Izuku was quirkless almost shattered her, almost drowned herself in a sea of sadness at how she failed him. Those thoughts came to an abrupt halt later that day.

After the doctor gave them the news about Izuku being quirkless, she remembered him being so quiet and looking down. After that visit they slowly made their way home before Izuku made his way to his room, softly closing the door behind him. The elder Midoriya decided it best to give him space, being a hero was his dream, and hearing he couldn't be one probably broke him. 

Later that night, Inko made her way to her son’s room and heard the sounds of pained grunts. Opening the door she was expecting to see him crying his eyes out or watching more All Might videos to cheer himself up. That last thing she was expecting was to see her son, still in elementary doing push ups.

“19… 20” Izuku wheezed out before collapsing, prompting his mother to rush in and pick him up.

“Oh no! Izuku! Are you alright? Speak to me baby!” His mother shouted frantically while rocking him back and forth.

Coming to a stop Izuku finally shook the spirals out of his eyes to flash his mom a larger than life smile.

“Yeah mom! I just decided to become the best hero ever! Without a quirk!” Izuku proclaimed. His green eyes brimming with more confidence by the second.

Staring at her son for a few minutes with his smile, a smile he only had when watching or talking about All Might, shown when he made his plan known to her, melted her heart. She was so afraid for him, being quirkless was already a handicap in this world, but she couldn't give up on her baby.

“How are you gonna do that?” Inko asked with slightly watered eyes and a small smile.

“I have to train! I’ll become stronger and stronger!” Izuku said simply, “That's why I’m starting today! I have to be the best! Like All Might!”

It seemed the doctor telling him he was quirkless, drove him to become a hero even more than before. Seeing him so happy and full of life made her thoughts of failing him disappear. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she matched his smile, his words, and actions inspired her next words.

“Yes Izuku! You can be a wonderful hero!” Inko told him, before patting his head and getting him ready to go to sleep. Little did she know, those words changed the course of his world forever.

Later that night, Izuku opened his eyes to find himself floating in darkness. The boy’s mind drifted with his body. Suddenly the void became a white room with a long hallway, Izuku standing in the center. Looking around Izuku noticed the walls were decorated with giant paintings. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the paintings were more like TV screens, showing memories, his memories.

-End flashback- 

“198… 199… 200” Izuku grunted absently finishing his last set of pushups, while recalling his childhood.

Showering and finishing his morning rituals, Izuku finally stood in the mirror to examine himself. In another lifetime, a scrawny kid with meek eyes would have looked back. But here, now, a tone, lean looking fourteen year old with strong eyes started back. Izuku devoted himself to training after the information of being quirkless met his ears. With his mothers help and his own natural ingenuity, he trained his body and mind into a weapon he was proud of.

His teachers helped him tear his body apart and rebuild it, making him lean, however, definitely more built and defined than any other kid his age. While the training was horrifying, it also was extremely rewarding, Izuku could fight his way out of any situation, even though he’d rather use his mind.

Getting dressed in his school uniform, Izuku calmly walked out of his room and to the kitchen, where his mother was waiting, breakfast already set.

“Good morning, Izuku-dear! How did you sleep?” Inko Midoriya asked cheerily.

The years leading up to this moment have been excessively kind to the Midoriya matriarch. She was still just as, if not more beautiful than she was as her son was a child, lean but inspired by her son’s work ethic, she began some of her own training.

“It was a nice rest mom, I’m off to get to school, then i have training to get to.” Izuku informed him.

Inko maintained her lean frame while also putting a well toned amount of muscle on. Her training allowed her to be a very competent fighter and dangerous enemy. Inko wore a white blouse under a pink cardigan and blue skirt, all under a yellow apron she seemingly wore whenever she wasn't wearing her work out clothes.

“Ok, I’ll have the leftovers ready for you when you get back, if you decide to stay out all night training again.” Inko informed him with a smirk as her son paused at the door.

“Did you just… hold a grudge?” Izuku asked a little shocked. 

“Oh dear, oh dear, I have no idea what you mean Izuku-dear.” Izuku’s mother replied with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, seemingly daring him to say more.

The odd chilling aura around her as she said that did NOT seem welcome to commentary. Staring at her in mild disbelief, Izuku slowly grabbed his breakfast sandwich and moved towards the door.

“R-right! Thanks mom! See you later!” Izuku yelled hurriedly before rushing out the door. Try as he might, his mother brought the scared kid out of him, everytime.

Another thing about Izuku would be his interactions with others. While with he could seem meek or too kind to his mother and friends, to many others he could be seen as polite but quiet. He wasn't rude, but definitely more reserved, holding more edge to his tone and swagger throughout the day. 

His quirkless status, that used to be the cause of his bullying, was changed by his above and beyond methods of turning his perceived weakness into a strength. Added to the fact that his training made him one of the most skilled combatants on earth, he felt no shame. While Izuku can and has, beaten every challenger he couldn't talk his way out of, he never bragged or felt like he was better, he was only honest. 

Throughout the school day Izuku went through the motions. While he was already a smart kid, his training proved to sharpen his mind as well as his body. His grades were top of the line, adding to his silent, strong, persona his classmates were used to. Everyone in his class believed him to be strong and smart on his own with or without a quirk. There was only person who didn't, and in fact thought he was a weak nerd. And it was the one currently bragging about his own superiority.

“I’m the only one with a chance to make it into the big leagues!” Bakugou arrogantly yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bakugou had been at odds with Izuku for some time now, his failed attempts at bullying Izuku only spurred him on, making his hatred for the boy fester. Izuku had no clue why Bakugou hated him so much and frankly, he didn't care. He could blink and that would be all the reason Katsuki needed to rage at him. Izuku was never rude to his red-eyed would be bully, however, he also never hesitated to put him in his place, both verbally and physically.

Izuku never liked to fight so in most cases with Bakugou he merely outsmarted the blonde haired rage monster. No matter what happened Katsuki managed to maintain this unshakable pride about himself being the best. In some cases Izuku could see it as admirable, however, only when tempered with humility. And in Bakugou’s case…

“-I’ll end up more rich and famous than All Might himself!And it all starts with UA high!”

… He clearly had none.

Staring absently out the window, Izuku drowned out Bakugou’s voice, waiting for the bell to sound off. When he started to rant like that, all the other students would be too scared to stand up to him. And it was so close to our graduation that the teacher didn't care to stop them either. The only good thing about Katsuki’s speeches is that they ate up time like candy, and he’d be so into his own world he’d ignore anyone else.

“-Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you want to go to UA, as well?” their teacher asked absently making Izuku’s face drop slightly, before looking towards the instructor with a blank stare.

‘Bruh… really?’ Izuku thought to himself before he nodded to the teacher, confirming his earlier question.

 

The class got dead silent as while they all knew Izuku was quirkless, they also knew he was also probably the strongest kid in their grade, probably in their school.

“Deku…” Bakugou growled out while Izuku internally groaned at what was coming.

“Here we go…” Izuku mumbled as Bakugou slowly turned to him with murder in his eyes.

Locking eyes with his target, Bakugou’s burning red eyes met Izuku’s steel green. The sight of Izuku’s calm face and his unshaken stare served to infuriate Bakugou all the more as Izuku continued to stare before he finally spoke.

“What?” Came the cold reply from the green haired boy before Bakugou exploded.

“You bastard! You think you can compete with me?!” Bakugou yelled charging at his green eyed prey before swinging his hand down, hoping to blast the desk and Izuku’s stuff away.

Bakugou’s movement was only half met, as he did manage to hit the desk, just not in the way he would have hoped. Izuku had already put his things in his back and stand up, pushing his desk forward to make Katsuki’s hand miss, but have his momentum carry his body over the desk to land on his back as Izuku picked up his bag and spun out of the way. Just then, the bell rang.

“Fun as this has been, I must be going.” Izuku said simply, walking away while Bakugou looked towards the ceiling in disbelief from the floor before growling.

 

“Damn Deku! Where do you think you’re… going?” Bakugou, who turned as red as his eyes, shot up only to see empty space as Izuku disappeared. 

Growling in rage, Bakugou stomped out of the classroom, quickly followed by his two flunkies. 

‘Damn that Deku…’ He thought to himself as his friends attempted to cheer him up.

Walking through the streets, Izuku shook his head in amusement at what transpired and the tantrum Bakugou was no doubt throwing with a chuckle. Moving through an underpass Izuku felt a presence before turning around as a sewer cap burst from the road and a giant slime monster came from the hole. 

‘Well, this is certainly an unconventional encounter…’ Izuku thought while sliding into a low stance.

“Ooo…” The guttural voice of the slime monster growled out, “A new meat sack to hide in. stay still kid and it’ll be over quick!”

With that, the monster leaped at Izuku, attempting to grab him, only for Izuku to backflip away, weaving in and out of the creatures grabs, much to his annoyance. The green haired boy knew any punch or kick he threw would only help it catch him.(an earlier attempt cost him his backpack which was tossed away). Leaping over a low swing to grab his legs Izuku rolled across the discarded sewer cap where an Idea came to mind.

Picking it up, Izuku threw the cap toward the monster like a frisbee. His aim was true as the cap lodged deep into the slime monster’s eye, causing him to scream in pain while struggling to remove the foreign object. Using his chance, Izuku ran to his discarded bag, reaching into his side pocket, he found his taser. 

Turning back to the thrashing slime monster currently spewing obscenities, he knew he only had a few seconds. During his training he also dabbled in technology, which he later learned he had a knack for. When he got the taser it only had a 20,000 volt charge, enough to take down a grown man, regardless of drugs in their system or not, but Izuku, being the hypothetical thinker decided while not dial it up, just in case, that level thinking got him to tinker and program it to dish out 50,000 volts, or in the case right now, turn into an electric bomb. 

Turning the dial up to max and setting it to blow, Izuku waited for the difficult part and luckily for him, the creature managed to dislodge the sewer lid.

“Come on, jolly green jackass I got better things to do than get chased by baby food! ” Izuku goaded, gaining the creatures attention as he turned to him.

“Kid, you won't live to regret that…” He growled before charging at Izuku.

Digging his feet into the ground Izuku charged at him, at the last second jumping over the creature while throwing the taser inside it. Landing, Izuku turned intime to block a swipe that knocked him back, rolling with the momentum, Izuku landed on his feet just as the taser went off, electrocuting the monster who roared as the electricity coursed through him.

“And stay down.” Izuku said after the creature slowly fell into a puddle on the ground. A small container came tumbling out it, hitting Izuku’s feet as he picked it up before another explosion rang out.

“If today gets any stranger, I may have to pass out…” Izuku mumbled while going to get his phone, the sooner the cops got this guy, the better. He didn't have another taser to throw away.

“Everything is all right now!” A strong voice called out.

No… way…

“Why you ask? Because I am here!” All might yelled with his ever present smile.

Yep, that’ll do it, and with that Izuku passed out.

-flashback- 

“Whoaa…” Izuku gasped while his green eyes scanned the entirety of the hallway.

“I’ll say…” a voice cut in, causing Izuku to yelp and turn towards the source becoming even more shocked when he found it.

-TBC-

 

Ok, New year, new stories and chapters! Been taking a break from everything as school has been beating my stuff silly. But expect the updates. To this story, this is a new one for me, but in the next chapter you’ll get to meet the teachers to change young Izuku’s life. Till next time, Thank you for joining the Onyx corps and see you next time!

P.S.- Please be on the lookout for a new story I’m co-writing with “the hazel-eyed bookworm”, thinking of calling it “Seven Flames for Seven Sins”. She's an amazing collaborator with outstanding works. Check em out!


End file.
